


Meaning Beyond Meaning

by taichara



Category: Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Jetfire, and belief.





	Meaning Beyond Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



What was it like, to feel -- believe -- that sort of fervour?

He could not help but prod at the question, this unfathomable that defied his attempts to rationalize, to _understand_ it. With infinite patience he considered the problem, through downcycles and self-modification, and still he arrived at no conclusion that felt satisfactory.

It was -- it was frustrating, and perplexing, and he wondered what drove him to pick at the issue; what did it matter? What did a scientist care about it?

Then laughter, unexpected, bubbled up, and he didn't fight it.

This was his _own_ faith being challenged, wasn't it.


End file.
